Letters to No One
by Jily Forevermore
Summary: Has there ever been a time when you wanted to say goodbye to someone when it was impossible? A few letters from various Harry Potter characters to others they wished they had had the chance to say goodbye to. Rated T for light swearing and general sadness. Canon compliant pairings, if any.
1. Colin Creevey

**A/N: **This is the first of I don't know how many letters. Depends on how many ideas I get.

**Discliamer:** All characters, settings, events, etc belong to J. K. Rowling. I own nothing. If I did, I would be considerably richer.

* * *

**To: Colin Creevey**

**From: Harry Potter**

Dear Colin,

You. You were always on my side; from the moment you stepped into Hogwarts to the moment you took a curse meant for me. When I first met you, I couldn't stand you. Always so damn cheery and always looking to say 'Hi' to me and being thrilled when I said it back. But you were still there, from me speaking Parseltoungue in front of the school, to the Triwizard Tournament, to the DA, to the Battle of Hogwarts, you were my stalwart supporter. Even if you thought I was the Heir of Slytherin or I had entered myself into the tournament, you still believed I was a great person. Well, you were to. You exemplified everything a Gryffindor is. You were brave, you were noble and you were sure as hell daring. You awesome, underage person who stayed behind to stand behind me when you should have gotten yourself to safety. I wish I had expressed how much I appreciated you when I had the chance. You will be missed my friend, member of Dumbledore's Army and the Harry Potter Fan Club. You definitely were my number one fan and you always will be.

Harry Potter


	2. Hedwig

**A/N: **All I want to ask is to please review. Despite what some people think, I will not bite your head off if you speak to me. Reviewing lets me know what you think and if there is anything I can do to improve. :)

**Disclaimer: **Since no one has started calling me J. K. Rowling, I must confess I own nothing.

* * *

**To: Hedwig**

**From: Harry Potter**

Dear Hedwig,

You were my first true friend, the first person in my life who loved me because of me. You were there through some of the most difficult times: my teenage years. Even though I sometimes got frustrated and maybe didn't treat you the way you deserved (mainly be not rewarding you after a long journey), I loved you and you knew it and loved me back. You were the best owl anyone ever had and it was so cruel that we didn't have as much time together as we should have. Thank you for all the letters from Sirius you delivered, and for being there when the Dursleys weren't.

Goodbye old friend, and happy hunting.

Harry


	3. Fred

**a/n: Sorry about the wait, I don't know what got into me. Because you've been so patient, I'm uploading two chapters at once. Enjoy!**

**To: Fred Weasley**

**From: Ron Weasley**

Dear Fred,

We might not have gotten on all the time, but you were still my brother, and my heart broke a little when you died. The only comfort I can bring from your death is that you had died doing what both you and George loved – making jokes. Granted, sometimes I didn't get your jokes (for example the spider thing, I mean, what was with that?) but the second I realized that you were gone I forgave you. I would have let you put a thousand spiders (ok, maybe only a hundred. Or ten) spiders on me if it meant you could come back. I know George misses you, but you'll be happy to know that he's continuing on with his life. He knew you would hate it if he suddenly stopped being who he was, both for his sake and the rest of the family's. Of course, he is quieter than he used to be, but he still makes jokes that would make you proud. The business is still going strong, especially now that Angelina's helping him out. Ginny and I pop in occasionally to help, but they have things under control. We all miss you, but we know your still looking down at us and making jokes you'll have to tell us someday. You were one of the greatest older brothers a guy could ask for, even if I didn't realize it at the time.

Hope you have fun up there with George's ear.

Ron


	4. Luna's Mum

**To: Mum**

**From: Luna**

Dear Mum,

How are things? Are the Flutterwits up there being good to you? If they aren't, I'll send a message along that they'd better behave themselves with a Blibbering Humdinger. I've grown up so much since you and I last talked. Well, talked as corporeal beings that is. I know that you are watching me as I grow up and I hope that I've made you proud. Daddy and I are getting along well, though he still misses you. Hogwarts is really fun and I even got to meet the famous Harry Potter on the train. He is very sweet, but his friend Ron can be a little rude, although he also makes hilarious jokes. There was one about a baboon's backside that I'll tell you when I get up there. I just wanted to tell you that you were the best mum I could have. I know you know I love you, but now you know you're the best mum too. I miss you, but I know I'll see you again, and I expect to be told what it was you were whispering about when Harry and I were standing around the veil.

Don't let the Nargles get you down!

Your loving daughter,

Luna

**A/N:** This chapter was particularly difficult for me to write, as I have experiences not too different from Luna's. A few months ago I lost my father unexpectedly, mush as Luna did when her mother died in a cauldron explosion. Writing this saw a lot of the things I would say to my dad, but a lot that also wasn't there. This chapter stands as a reminder to me that we cannot control out lives, and Luna's reaction shows that we shouldn't let this bother us. Once we accept that not everything is under our sphere of control, life becomes much easier. Unless of course Wrackspurts get in your way.


End file.
